


Yours

by DryDreams



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (of course), Claws, M/M, Old Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryDreams/pseuds/DryDreams
Summary: “I want everything you are, always.”





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vapewraith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vapewraith/gifts).



After their tentative reconciliation, heavy with guilt and apologies, they came together tenderly for the first time in years. Exploring each other’s bodies thoroughly felt shockingly new, they had both changed so much. Gabriel nosed and kissed over every new scar he could find. Some of them he knew he had put on Jack’s skin and he paid special attention to those. To Jack it almost seemed as though he were saying a prayer over them, confessing his sins. 

Jack marveled at the way Gabriel’s layers dissipated under his fingers, giving way to familiar skin, still the same warm tone as it once was tonight--it wasn’t like that, always. When he skated his fingers across Gabe’s skin it drew soft sounds from his throat, and the flesh seemed to shift minutely under his touch. 

“Are you more sensitive now?” Jack wondered aloud, taking note of every slight reaction and memorizing Gabriel all over again. 

“No.” Gabriel rumbled back. “It's just that you haven't touched me this way in so long.”

Jack swallowed that down like a pill, using his guilt to fuel him. He would make up for time lost. 

The gauntlets turned to smoke before him like the sea parting as Jack ran a hand up Gabe’s arm, revealing hands still gun-calloused and scarred. His fingertips faded into an inky black, pointed at the ends like the talons of a great bird. Gabe made a displeased face at their appearance and as Jack watched the points began to retract. 

Jack knew why Gabriel was trying to hide them, had the stripes on his back as proof. But he didn't regret them, quite the opposite--

“Let them stay, Gabe. I want…”

Gabriel looked at him in surprise. “What?”

“It was the best part--to see where you had been on me. Reminded me that I was and would always be yours, in one way or another. I don’t want you to stop leaving your mark on me.”

Gabriel’s lips parted in surprise and he sucked in a quiet breath. “I don't want to hurt you anymore.”

Smiling wryly, Jack laced their fingers together. “As long as you never leave again, there's nothing you can do to hurt me anymore.”

Gabe smiled carefully back. “That's kinda fucked up, Morrison.”

“I don't really care,” Jack murmured as though he were speaking to himself, turning Gabe’s hand over in his own, looking at the lines of his palm as though they held the secrets of the universe. “I want everything you are, always.”

**Author's Note:**

> sniffles  
> Vape darling I wanted to write things for all my pals who weren't doing the SS and then I found out like yesterday that you weren't and I was like SCREAMS I have to write something for VAPE  
> so this happened and I know it's tiny, I'm full of regrets, but there's a lot packed in there and I made it just FOR YOU and  
> yes  
> I hope you have a lovely Holiday <333333333  
> love  
> Kate


End file.
